


Revenge

by Arithese



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, Foot Soldiers - Freeform, Gen, Kidnapping, Mikey&Leo-Centric, Revenge, Stabbing, Torture, dislocated shoulders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithese/pseuds/Arithese
Summary: The foot soldiers were replaced by robots, they were thrown onto the streets when they weren't valuable to the Shredder anymore. But instead of taking it out on the Shredder himself, they get their revenge by turning to the group that caused them to be replaced in the first place.





	1. Chapter 1

"Watch it!" Someone growled, snatching the ice pack from his brother and angrily pushing it against his cheek.

"Don't whine" The other grumbled, equally as angry as his brother. The younger of the two kept pressing the ice pack to his face, watching with a glare as his older brother got ready to stitch the gashes on his face. "What were you even thinking?"

"I was thinking about how we got cast aside like nothing" The younger retorted, hissing as his older brother cleaned his face. "We devoted our lives to the foot clan, trained for years and what does the Shredder do? Cast us aside like that!" The younger shouts, angrily throwing his hands in the air.

"But provoke him like that Takashi?! That was suicide" Isamu screamed, resisting the urge to slap his already injured brother.

"I'm not the only one who's angry Isamu, I spoke with others" Isamu huffed at the mention, finishing the stitching on his brother's face and looked into the brown eyes of his younger brother.

"I'm angry as well, but we can't take on the Shredder." Isamu sternly states. "Not with all those mutants protecting him, not with the robots who took our job"

"But what if there was something we can do?" At this Isamu narrows his eyes dangerously, not liking where Takashi was hinting at. "We weren't cast aside until recently, Shredder started building those foot bots after a certain group showed up" At this Isamu suddenly blinked, leaning backwards.

He nods in understanding. "The mutant turtles" He mumbles. "What are you suggesting?" This time his voice wasn't even demanding, or full of disbelief, it was emotionless.

"They are the cause of our problems, they are the reason we were fired Isamu, if they hadn't been there we would've still worked for the Shredder. And we wouldn't be stealing and living in a warehouse" Takashi said, looking at his older brother with almost pleading eyes. "I talked, the others agree"

"So you want to get rid of the turtles? So Shredder will take us back?" But Takashi shook his head slightly.

"I want to make them pay for what they did to us, and sell them out to Shredder if he makes sure we get back to Japan" Takashi said, glaring at none in particular. For the last months they had tried to get back to Japan, but in the eyes of the American and Japanese government, they were still in Japan. Shredder never legally shipped them to America.

So they couldn't return home either, and right now that was all they wanted, and revenge on the turtles who caused them so much pain and suffering.

TMNT

"Dudes I'm heading out!" Mikey exclaims through the lair, causing Leo to look up.

"Where to?" At this Mikey rolls his eyes slightly at the worried tone in Leo's voice.

"I ordered pizza" He states shortly and Leo frowns. "Leo don't be such a mother hen, I'll be fine. It's close by, and yes I have my weapons" But Leo didn't budge, standing up and walking over to his little brother.

"I'm coming with you" He states. "No I'm not being a mother hen but with Shredder will out there it's too dangerous to go alone"

"Aaaww I see" Mikey grins teasingly and Leo groans at the comment, quickly making his way to the dojo to grab his swords.

"Dad we're heading out to get some pizza, we'll be home in 30 minutes" Leo quickly called out, earning a quiet nod from his father as he was still busy meditating. Leo made his way over to Mikey again, who was now sitting on the turnstiles, swinging his leg back and forth to wait for his older brother.

"Let's go"

TMNT

Mikey beamed as they jumped over the rooftops, enjoying the wind that was catching them, enjoying the fresh air that filled his lungs. It had been long since they've just been out like this, just to get some Pizza or just for the heck of it. Lately it had only been for patrol, but it was nice to be out here without the pressure of patrol.

With the knowledge that they wanted to avoid trouble right now.

"What are you smiling about?" Leo asks as they jump to another rooftop, almost at the place. Mikey grins even more, jumping and landing in the alley where the pizza was supposed to be.

"One word, score" Mikey beamed, whispering the words to not alert the neighbourhood. Mikey held up the pizza and Leo shook his head again but a grin was plastered on his face.

"Two words, no eating" Leo said sternly and Mikey barked out a laugh, waving him off before climbing onto the roof again with one hand without a problem. Of course he would show his talents when pizza was on the line. Leo thought with an amused smile before following Mikey up the roof.

However the moment he got to the rooftop he noticed something was off. He narrowed his eyes, feeling a spark of panic as Mikey was nowhere to be found.

"Leo" Someone hissed under his breath and Leo's face snapped into the direction of the voice, spotting two white eyes belonging to his younger brother. He scanned the rooftop, immediately blending in with the shadows and making his way over to his younger brother with equally as white eyes.

Mikey was crouched down, hands hovering over his nun chucks and white eyes glaring, frantically looking around.

"Something's off" He mutters and Leo nods, he felt it too. But it didn't make him feel any better that Mikey felt it too, if he hadn't then maybe he was being paranoid again. But if they both sensed it, it couldn't be just paranoia.

"Look out!" Mikey suddenly screamed in Japanese, jumping in front of him and slamming his nun chuck to deflect something that was coming their way. It connected with Mikey's weapon, flying backwards for a few seconds until it detonated. Both of them winced as the grenade exploded.

"Retreat" Leo hisses, signing for Mikey to start running. He did, followed his order without question him at all. He fully trusted his older brother, his leader. They didn't get far, the moment Leo started running he heard something near him, wrap around his legs. He gasped, falling towards the ground.

But before he could hit the ground, beak first, something cannonballed into him. Mikey's arms wrapped around him, rolling over his shell and getting back on his feet. His little brother was completely focused, throwing a detonating smoke bomb towards the advancing enemies, whoever they were.

Mikey cut through the ropes with ease, hauling Leo up to his feet and dragging him along before Leo could regain his footing.

"They're footsoldiers!" Mikey suddenly yelled, jumping over the rooftop and twisting, throwing more smoke bombs to create distance. However the moment he jumped he felt something wrap around his body. He had just enough time to lift on arm. He clumsily rolled over the rooftop, one arm now strapped to his body.

"That's great" Leo hisses, drawing his sword and attempting to slice through Mikey's ropes but before he could slice through something connected with his side. Leo grunted, landing on his side and someone pressed on top of him.

"Don't move" A voice above him growled, in Japanese. Leo's blue eyes widened, suddenly realising they could understand what they had been saying. He felt something cold press against his throat, a knife. He dully stated. He winced, squirming under the weight that was pressing him down.

"Don't move I said" The same voice growled again, pressing the blade against Leo's throat a little tighter. Leo winced again, turning his head towards his little brother. Another foot soldier was on top of him as well, painfully pulling his only free arm behind him. Mikey had his teeth grit, arm quivering in pain.

"You're hurting him!" Leo shouts but the man doesn't budge.

"Get used to it freak" The man above Leo sneered in his ear before grabbing his arm and roughly pulling it behind him. He felt zip ties being secured behind his wrists and another set of hands worked on his ankles. Leo winces, closing his eyes in shame. He couldn't protect his little brother, he had been too slow..

"Get them back to the warehouse" One of the voices, one that wasn't sitting on either of them, ordered. And Leo knew.. that he had failed to protect his little brother.

TMNT

My head felt fuzzy, like it had been stuffed with cotton. My limbs were almost numb, flailing uselessly above me.. I groan at the sudden realisation. They were flailing above me, I frown slightly, testing my limbs to cooperate until I heard the sound of chains echoing through the room.

I froze.

Mikey and me getting pizza… being attacked.. Captured!

"Leo?" A soft voice asks and I blink a few times, looking around me, observing the room. I almost sigh at the sight, we were in a relatively small room, a warehouse of some sorts I noticed. Mikey was on my right, on the wall next to me. The wall perpendicular to the wall I was attached to.

"You okay?" I whisper, glancing up and down.

"I think so, a little sore" Mikey reluctantly admits and I eye at his figure but upon seeing no damage or visible injury I relax slightly. "What happened?" Mikey asks but I know that he wasn't talking about the capture itself, but the reason why, why they were here, what they wanted from us.

"I don't know little bro" I shamefully admit, tugging at the binds that were holding me up. I groan slightly at the heavy feeling in my legs, unable to touch the ground. But in return, my wrists were forced to bear all the weights.

"After all this time, you were so easy to capture" A sudden voice cut in and I snap my head towards the now opened door, watching as one of the foot soldiers walked in, closing the door behind him. I narrow my eyes, not liking when either of them spoke Japanese. As Japanese was basically our mother tongue, the language we felt safe with.

It was our little safety net while surrounded by humans who all spoke English.

It was something we shared with the five of us.

"And you are?" Mikey glares, in English this time, for which I'm glad. He reached for his mask, pulling it off and revealing his bare face. The right side of his face sported two small newly healed gashes. He had black, almost spiky hair but what struck me the most was how young he seemed, he couldn't be older than 25.

"Foot soldiers. We travelled with the Shredder when he came to America, we've fought numerous times" Now I'm the one to glare at him, and he chuckles, looking right back at me.

"We were protecting ourselves" I glare, already having a feeling what he was trying to say, what he was going to say.

"We had an honourable life before you showed up, before you intervened with Shredder's life"

"You're seriously defending that nut job?" Mikey cut in and the foot soldier turns to my little brother instead.

"Not in the slightest, the last thing I want is to work for him again. But we had a good life before you showed up." The soldier hisses, taking a step towards my little brother but not physically touching him. Mikey glares right back at him, not backing down and I couldn't decide if it was suicide or bravery.

"Then what do you want with us? Why don't you just leave the life behind?" I ask, trying to keep my voice calm to not provoke him. Because whether I liked it or not, we were defenceless right now, complete vulnerable to these foot soldiers.

"For one simple reason" The soldier started, turning back to me, but this time actually walking over to me. "Payback" I swallowed painfully, squirming under his gaze. My eyes wandered to Mikey, who was anxiously looking at me but my attention were snapped right back to the man in front of me when I felt his hands move.

"What are you-" I start, growling and shaking my head as he reached for my mask, pulling it off my face. My eyes widened, feeling even more vulnerable now my mask was gone. I glared at him and he looked at me with an unimpressed gaze, untying the knot in my mask and reaching for his own belt.

Then without saying anything he grabbed my jaw, pushing and pinching it until I was forced to open my mouth, not expecting the sudden action I opened my mouth, a cloth shoved inside it within seconds, and before I could spit it out he wrapped my mask, my own damn mask, around my mouth, tying it.

"Better" The man said, almost as if he was admiring his work, I glared at him and he just chuckles. "You know this was exactly how I wanted to see you the first time we met? You broke my brother's ankle that time, I wanted you dead ever since"

I mumble behind the mask, but it was no use, only vague noises were the result.

"Must say, now I see you like this, it's a total bummer" The man continued, trailing a finger down my arm, resting on a big scar. I growl again, shaking my arm to get his touch away. "I gave you this one when we met the second time, remember that?"

I glare, wanting to say more, wanting to blow him off but I couldn't, so I just kept silent, silently glaring at him.

"Get your hands of my brother filth" Mikey suddenly cut in and I immediately directed my glare towards my little brother, mentally praying him to get the hint of dropping it, don't attract attention to yourself.

"Oh don't worry, Mikey right?"

"Michelangelo actually" Mikey responded, cocking his head in a sarcastic manner.

"Well Michelangelo, you know what would seriously hurt your brother?" Mikey glares at the question, but I can see the subtle change in his posture. "See, when he broke my brother's ankle I discovered two things. I hated your brother with all my heart, I wanted to make him pay for what he has done."

He stops for a second, walking up to Mikey and reaching for his mask as well. Mikey glares, but doesn't struggle at the intrusion, but instead of untying the mask, he rotates it slightly so Mikey was effectively blinded. Mikey stiffens at the loss of vision, gritting his teeth.

"I broke my ankle before, but what I realised was that that wasn't as bad, what was worse was seeing my brother break his ankle" He told, still looking at Mikey. "The worst pain is seeing your loved ones in pain" He looks at me for a moment, a twinkle in his eyes before he turns to Mikey again.

Then with one swing he lands a rough punch on his left arm, hitting him hard.

And the man was totally right, a broken bone didn't compare the pain I felt when Mikey let out a shout of pain.


	2. Chapter 2

For minutes the only thing that I heard was the heavy breathing coming from my younger brother, heaving and spluttering after the man left us alone and there wasn't anything I could do to comfort him. Tears were on his cheeks but no new ones were added after a while, the tears still lingering however.

Slowly his breathing evened out, still looking away from me. He coughed slightly, his chains rattling at the movement.

"I'm okay" He breathes out after composing himself for a few moments and I feel tears jump in my eyes at the sentence, and I refused to admit them as anything but angry tears. "You can't say anything can you?" He asks me but I stay silent, not able to say anything with the gag still in my mouth.

There's a short silence and Mikey chuckles softly.

"You think they did it on purpose?" Mikey asks and I just look at him, his face slightly pained still. He scowls slightly. "I can't see you and you can't talk" Mikey takes a deep breath, shuddering slightly and I know he's close to crying, but he's holding himself back. He's trying to put on a brave face.

I just wish he wouldn't.

"You don't mind me talking don't you?" Mikey chuckles at the sentence but I shake my head despite him not being able to see me. I didn't mind, it comforted me in a way, in a way I should be comforting him.

"You think Raph and Don are looking for us?" Mikey asks after a while and I struggle slightly to let him hear something. "Of course they are" Mikey chuckles weakly again, laughter not genuine in his voice. He frowns slightly at the sound of the chains, thinking for a moment.

"Hey you've seen that Criminal Minds episode?" He asks rather slowly. "I don't remember how but he couldn't move or talk, just blink. So they invented this system where one blink was yes, and two was not.. maybe we can use it now?"

I look up at the chains, rattling them slightly and sound resonating through the small room. A small smile crossed Mikey's face. "Something like that, do that again." I follow his order, giving a slight pull at the chain. "One pull for yes and two for no?"

I pull at my chain one time and he smiles.

"Hey Leo"

TMNT

We talked, as far as you could call it talking before we stopped for a moment after that, Mikey eventually falling silent after the basically one-sided conversation we were having.

I think the pain was getting to him as he kept grimacing in pain. Red spots were appearing on his body, which would soon turn into nasty bruises, but for now, the list of injuries wasn't too bad, and that realisation only made the situation harder, made me realise it would only get worse. They wanted me to hurt.

And they were right by assuming this would hurt me more than any injury they could've given me.

I immediately jerked upwards when the door opened and two men walked in.

I didn't recognise them but one looked painfully similar to the man we just saw, almost if they were…. brothers. My eyes widen, this was his brother. This was the brother of the other, whose ankle I broke. They immediately walked over to Mikey and I started rattling my chains, hoping to make myself known to Mikey.

"Hello again Michelangelo" I shivered heavily as the man spoke his name, it felt wrong, just plain wrong. Mikey visibly tensed as well, muscles rigid and teeth clenched.

"Take him down" The man, brother of the other apparently, ordered and the other complied, taking out his key and opening the cuffs. I wince, rattling my chains again as one cuff was opened and Mikey was left hanging from one chain, one wrist bearing his entire weight.

"Ngghhh" he groaned in pain but the two men didn't care, undoing the other cuff with no real hurry or care for the pain Mikey was in. Immediately after the last cuff was removed Mikey fell to the ground, groaning again but two hands grabbed his wrists, hosting him up and dragging him away.

I scream through my gag, willing Mikey to hear me, rattling my chains as hard as I could. Mikey jerks in the hold, face towards the sound I was making.

"I'll be okay!" He screams, twisting but unable to escape the hold they had on him. I screamed again but no sound could get past the gag and before I knew it, the door was slammed shut and Mikey was gone.

My littlest brother was gone.

TMNT

It wasn't long before the two carrying me opened another door, throwing me inside. I groan, feeling my shell collide with something hard. I glance backwards, but the only thing that I saw was the darkness from the blindfold. I was sitting on something different however, a grate.

"Hey!" I protest as I feel two hands around my wrists, pulling them together behind me and to the ground. Chains were heard and before I knew it a click, immobilising me and binding my wrists to the grate.

Then my mask was ripped it and I shivered heavily, feeling naked and vulnerable, more than when I had my mask on. The mask was our strength, our tough front, even without my ability to see… it didn't matter, we were ninja's after all. We were trained to continue fighting when we couldn't see anything.

It's why we could fight in the dark, through the smoke, and why I wasn't bothered too much by being blinded.

"So what now?" I glare at the two man standing in front of me, studying them. The two guys were standing in front of me, one looking really similar, like I should've known this guy, but I couldn't remember from what. The older was a bit larger, but still obviously Asian.

"Feisty you" The latter snickered. "I thought you'd be the comic relief" I glare again at the man.

"Only for the ones with humour" I retort, the hand of the man connecting with my cheek before I could process what was happening. My head snapped to the side and I spat out some blood.

"Don't think you're getting a free pass cause we want to hurt your brother" The same man growled.

"Because hurting me hurts Leo more than if you were to hurt him" I deduct grimly. Shivering at the thought, and at the same time relieved, relieved to know that Leo wouldn't be touched, that they wouldn't hurt me because hurting me would hurt him more. Oh the irony.

"Exactly" The other chirps almost. "He will pay for everything he has done, breaking my ankle" My eyes widen and I suddenly slap myself for not recognising him, this was the older brother of the one who… basically beat me up just hours ago. They were brothers. So that was what this is all about, revenge.

"So this is all some revenge plan of the foot for getting fired?" I cock my head to the side.

"Amongst other reasons" The look-a-like brother shrugged. "But most importantly you hurting us, them, Takashi.."

"Them? Takashi?" I question softly.

"We weren't the only one who are mad at you freak" The man hissed. "There are others who would jump at the opportunity to hurt you, but me, him, my brother Takashi, we are the only one to act upon it"

"So you're Takashi's older brother, Leo broke your ankle that night" I gasp as his hand slaps my cheek again and I growl lowly in my throat, feeling my cheek burn and sting at the contact.

"The name's Isamu, and that over there is Hayate" I stiffen as the latter cracks his knuckles to emphasise his presence. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you today" Isamu snickers and I glare at him.

"Then why did you drag me over here?" I growl, and it's silent before a moment before a cruel smile appears on Isamu's face.

"There's one thing greater than watching someone you love get hurt, although lesser than that someone being killed" Isamu said, a smug look on his face, almost as if he was telling me a riddle, it didn't matter, because I already knew what he was implying.

"Leo would never" I whisper, dread filling me. "He would never"

Would he?

TMNT

I kept my head low for the following 30 minutes or so, they wanted to worry Leo, they wanted him to feel the fear Takashi had felt when he had broken Isamu's ankle, when we hurt them, bruised them, when we caused them to be fired and lose the life they had, a good, albeit illegal, life.

When they dragged him in after all that time.. I didn't dare to look up at him, not ready to face him while I knew what was coming. He was thrown onto the ground just like I was, scrambling over to me. His hands were bound in front of him, and he was watching me with wide eyes.

"Mikey?!" He asked frantically, checking me for any new injuries and I slowly looked up, watching him with tears in my eyes.

"Whatever you do, I won't judge you" I whisper, causing Leo to frown. But before he could comment on it Leo's wrists were grabbed, a long chain wrapping around it and tying him to the grate as well, in front of me. He could probably barely stand up if he would, but he only shuffled in front of me, shielding me from Isamu and Hayate.

Isamu snorted at the act and I glared at him, eyeing warily at the knife.

"Catch" Isamu said casually, throwing the knife towards Leo. Without thinking about it Leo reached for the knife, catching it and looking at Isamu. He couldn't attack Isamu or Hayate because he was restrained, and it wasn't like he could throw it with the position he was in. Or the way his hands were tied.

Even if he could, he only had one knife, and there were two of them.

"Why?" Leo hisses, narrowing his eyes skeptically and I wince.

"You cut your own brother" Hayate sneers, watching with satisfied eyes. Leo's however widen, looking at me. Whatever you do, I won't judge you.

"I won't" Leo whispers. "I won't" He repeats, louder this time and throwing the knife away. Isamu sighs, walking up to the fallen knife and pushing it into Leo's hands again, keeping a hand around Leo's wrist to prevent him from attacking before stepping out of reach again.

"Don't bother, I won't do it" Leo growls and I smile sadly. I smile because I was relieved that Leo didn't want to hurt me, but I was sad because…

"That's too bad" Isamu shrugs, reaching for something behind his back and pointing it me. The next moment I felt something connect with my arm and before I knew it my muscles were seizing. I could faintly hear myself cry out, muscles liquefying and crumbling to the ground, writhing in pain.

I wish I could say 'and just a fast as it started, it ended' because I couldn't. The moment the pain left my pain felt like an hour after it started. Two hands were on top of me, a body protecting me. My body was still searing with pain, head pounding.

"Mikey" Leo whispered, concern in his eyes and my body shuddered again, I gasp, eyes wide open and looking past Leo. Isamu was looking smug, throwing away the gun he had just used on me. I glance down, muscles spasming as I did so. Two pins had imbedded themselves in my arm, blood surrounding them but not quite seeping down my arm.

"Get him back" Isamu commands in Japanese, glaring at Leo, who glared right back at him. Hayate walked over to him, undoing the chains and dragging Leo along with him.

"Don't struggle blue" Hayate hisses, snaking an arm around Leo's neck. Leo scrunches his eyes but snaps them open as Isamu starts to walk.. towards me.

"This is what happens if you don't follow our instructions Leonardo" Isamu hisses and before I realise what is happening I feel something cold put against my neck and my muscles seize up before I recognise it as a taser.

TMNT

Leo was silent above me, not speaking and only looking down with tears in his eyes. I blink a couple of times, as my vision was still blurry. Immediately his eyes lit up, both with shame and relief, he moves to get a better look at me and I blink once more

"I'm sorry" He whispers, trailing his fingers along my head, soothing the headache that was attacking my skull. "I'm so sorry"

"Don't be" I whisper, recoiling at the raspy voice that came out of my throat. I shake, lifting a hand up to my neck and wincing.

"Don't touch it" Leo whispers, gently taking my wrist and away from my neck, placing it on my own plastron to keep me from touching the wound again.

"What happened?" I ask, a slight slur in my speech and I look up at him again. I was currently resting my head on his legs, Leo sitting against the wall, looking completely exhausted. I noticed there was a cuff around his ankle, pinning him to the wall behind him, and one was around mine as well.

But that didn't matter right now, we were still locked inside, and my limbs weren't up to moving right now.

"They tasered you, and you passed out" Leo explained, biting his lip and looking away from me. The relief had died down some, but the shame was all too evident in his eyes, and I didn't like it.

"Leo" I try to get his attention, but he doesn't look at me. "Leo" I say again, more urgent this time. Still, he doesn't look at me, he refuses to meet my gaze and I frown slightly, reaching out for his hand.

"This isn't your fault" I try to tell him but instead of finally looking at me, he turns his head away. "Leo listen to me" I try again, my voice growing a little more desperate this time.

"They're hurting you to get to me" He mumbles and I sigh, squeezing the hand that was currently holding mine.

"This isn't your fault, we all fought them. They have a vendetta against you because you broke Isamu's ankle" I frown for a moment, as Leo still refuses to look at me. "And probably because you're the leader, they know the responsibility a leader of a clan has"

This time his head snaps towards me, a desperate look on his voice. "That doesn't make it easier Mikey" He cries out, a tear leaking down his face. I try to reach out for his face but my muscles quiver and I go limp again, closing my eyes for a second.

"I know that" I whisper, opening my eyes again. "You have been hurt plenty of times, you, Don and Raph.. even dad. I know what it's like"

"But that wasn't your fault" He butts in, frowning slightly.

"And this is?" I challenge. "I know you think it is, you did hurt Isamu.. but if it hadn't been you it had been me, I fought at your side that day… we all fought the foot throughout the last year.. "

"But I did break his ankle" Leo counters weakly and I grin almost, shaking my head.

"That doesn't make it your fault Leo.. villains generally go after the leader because without the leader.. the team isn't a team anymore."

"That doesn't justify this whole situation" Leo frowns but I just chuckle slightly, eyes closing involuntarily, guess I was still tired.

"It doesn't have to" I mumble. "Just don't blame yourself. S'not your fault"

I don't have the strength to open my eyes again and I softly squeeze Leo's hand, which he returns. Leo didn't release my hand, never left my side. But I knew that whatever I had said didn't make a difference, because no matter what I'd say, no matter how many times I would try.

He would always blame himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just so you know" Mikey breathes out softly, not taking his eyes of the wall he was staring at. "I will hog your bed for weeks when we get out of here" He finishes, closing his eyes for a second as Leo continues to draw random figures on him with his finger, the movement and the touch reassuring.

Something he definitely needed right now.

Leo chuckles softly, looking down at his little brother. "I won't mind, little brother. I will do too." He assures his little brother. Mikey was still laying on the ground, head on top of Leo's legs but head turned the other way, staring at the wall on the other side of the room. The older didn't seem to mind, having his little brother close was comforting in a way.

Mikey swallowed painfully. He wanted to talk to Leo about what was coming, he was sure they would try to get Leo to hurt him again. But he couldn't, because he knew his oldest brother. He would just feel guilty if he ever brought it up, or try to reassure him it was okay to hurt him.

Because he knew that Leo hurting him would be physically less excruciating than them hurting him.

He wasn't so sure about the emotional part yet.

And to be brutally honest, he really didn't want to find out. He just wanted his brothers to show up and rescue them so Leo wouldn't be forced to do something like that, both for his and Leo's sake.

"What are you thinking about?" Leo whispers after a while, and Mikey slowly turns his head, gawking at his older brother above him. He stays quiet for a moment, looking into Leo's sea blue eyes before sighing.

"What's gonna happen" Mikey admits, not really wanting to lie to his big brother either. Leo frowns, a little crease appearing between his eyes at Mikey's statement, not liking the topic one bit.

"Me hurting you" Leo fills in and Mikey nods slowly. "We've been over this Mikey"

"They won't stop because we have" Mikey retorts. "They won't stop until Raph and Don rescue us" Mikey looks down and Leo immediately recognises the insecurity and doubt in Mikey's eyes.

"They will" Leo insists but Mikey shakes his head, slowly getting up and looking at his big brother with scared eyes.

"I don't doubt that" Mikey whispers softly. "I'm scared they won't make it before they come again" He continues and he doesn't need to clarify who they are for Leo to understand. Leo is silent for a moment, looking his littlest brother straight in the eyes before carefully reaching out, dragging Mikey against his side and wrapping his arms around his form.

The same form that was riding out the aftermath of the shocks just hours ago.

Shocks he could've prevented, pain he could've prevented.

"They will make it, they will get us out" Leo whispers in Mikey's ear, crushing him against his own body. "I promise" I will never hurt you. He silently adds, knowing that speaking that promise out loud will only cause Mikey to protest again. He doesn't want that, he doesn't want to waste his time arguing.

Mikey didn't need to know that, he didn't need to be reminded of what was to come, what they were going to do to him as a form of revenge for his wrongs. His fault.

He wants to make sure Mikey knows he's safe, that he's with him as long as possible. Leo sighs, placing his chin on top of Mikey's head and closing his eyes.

As long as possible.

TMNT

"NO!" Leo screams, scrambling to his feet and rushing forwards to hit Hayate as he advances towards his younger brother, but the bigger guy dodges it almost hilariously, slapping Leo with one hand, the other holding the orange banded turtle. The blue masked turtle goes down hard, smacking against the cold floor with a loud thud.

"LEO!" Mikey cries out, struggling against the grip of Hayate but he was stronger and Mikey's body still wasn't completely healed from the repeated shocks he had received hours ago. His limbs just didn't want to cooperate, and they felt like jelly. He felt powerless in Hayate's arms.

Before Mikey knew what was happening he was pulled out of range from Leo. The chain around his ankle painfully longer than Leo's.

"MIKEY!" Leo screamed, scrambling to his feet but jerking backwards as the chain didn't want to extent any further, making it impossible for him to reach his littlest brother. "Don't you dare hurt him" Leo hisses but Hayate seems unfazed, holding Mikey tightly so no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't go free.

Mikey let out a whine both out of fear and frustration, seizing his struggling as both Leo calmed down and two more walked into the room, Isamu and Takashi. Leo glares at the two before turning to Mikey, both brothers meeting each other's eyes and not taking them off for as long as possible.

"Let him go, you want to hurt me" Leo growls lowly, finally taking his eyes of the blue ones of Mikey. Isamu smiled, stepping forwards until he was just out of Leo's range.

"I am hurting you" He simply spoke, grinning like a madman. He dug into his pocket, taking something out before giving it to Leo.

"Why are you giving me this?" Leo asks darkly, staring at the taser gun in his eyes. "I could shoot you right now"

Isamu shrugs, turning away from Leo. "You could" He admits. "But you won't accomplish anything but more pain to your little brother" That was something that got his attention, and Leo stiffened at the mention of his little brother, eyes immediately flying over to the figure, Isamu and the gun almost completely forgotten.

And it was true, by shooting either of them, he gained nothing. He wouldn't be free, he would still be chained, and two would be left standing to punish him, by hurting his little brother.

Isamu nods towards Takashi and the man immediately moves. Hayate moves Mikey's wrists behind his back, Takashi tying them as quickly as possible. Mikey jerks away, growling low in his throat and trying to twist his arms to the front but his attempts were futile, Hayate successfully holding him down.

Takashi takes a step back once Mikey's hands were security tied behind his back, grinning. Leo's eyes widened.

"You can't" Leo cries out as he suddenly realises what was happening as Hayate throws the rope over a bar, and grasping the other end.

"Then end it" Takashi shrugs, looking over at Leo before nodding to Hayate, who connected the rope to a wheel they had brought in, slightly twisting the wheel so the rope was tightened. Mikey suddenly whimpered, trying to jerk away from his place as he too understood what was happening.

But nobody bothered to hold him down anymore, Mikey unable to go anywhere in the first place.

"I can't hurt my own brother!" Leo roared, jerking on the chain around his ankle to get to his littlest brother, to attack them, anything. All three seemed unfazed by the shouting, Hayate turning the wheel again.

"Stop!" Mikey cried out, sobbing in pain that was already building up in his arms. "Don't shoot Leo, don't let them get to you!" He continued, head snapping upwards and looking at his brother with determination in his eyes.

"I wouldn't listen to your brother Leo" Isamu snickered.

"Shut up!" Leo raged. The wheel turned again. Leo's head snapped back to the orange banded turtle as he lets out another cry of pain, squirming on the spot as his arms were pulled upwards even more, shoulder joints visibly straining at the unnatural position his arms were in.

"I'll be fine Leo, just don't shoot" Mikey cried out.

"Stop please!" Leo cried, legs quivering under him at the pained cries of his little brother.

"You know what to do" Another turn of the wheel. Mikey let out another cry of pain, arms at a 90 degrees angle behind him already. His was balancing on his toes, leaning forwards as much as possible to relieve pressure on his arms and shoulders.

"Don't…. shoot" Mikey growled lowly, whimpering in pain afterwards. The human brothers didn't say anything this time, merely turning the wheel more. Mikey cried out, screaming loudly at the floor as tears continuously rushed down his cheeks.

Leo's struggled were futile, the only result he got was the blood running down his foot, the chain digging into his flesh around his ankle. But he didn't care, continuously pulling at the chain, trying to reach his little brother.

"D-Don't do i-it"

Another cry was forced past Mikey's mouth, legs quivering beneath him. Sweat was literally dripping down on to the ground, breaths coming out in harsh pants. The wheel turned again, forcing Mikey's arms up even higher than before. A shrill cry came out of Mikey's mouth and he glances upwards.

"Please" He whispers, looking Leo straight in the eye. Another turn of the wheel. "Schoot Leo, please" Mikey cried out, starting out as a whisper before screaming the last part, shoulder pulled to an agonisingly painful position.

Leo's eyes widened, hands tightening around the weapon. His little brother wanted him to shoot. He wanted him to hurt him.

But he couldn't.

Then everything just seemed to silence around him as the first pop rang through the room. Almost too soft to hear it, but too loud to ignore. Mikey threw his head back, mouth opening in a silent scream. Pain was raging through his body, endlessly and relentless, before the second pop sounded as his last shoulder joint gave in as well.

Nobody dared to say anything, and Leo could only focus on Mikey's face with wide and frantic eyes.

Then the scream was finally pushed past Mikey's lips, and before Leo could even fully comprehend it himself, he had pulled the trigger. The needle imbedded itself in the skin of Isamu, the human going down instantly with a loud shout of pain, convulsing on the ground as electricity coursed through him.

"Isamu!" Takashi screamed, eyes traveling from his older brother to Leo, and lunging at him. Leo couldn't defend himself, wasn't fast enough to react as Takashi catapulted himself into him. Leo grunted as he landed on his shell, but Takashi allowed him to time to recuperate, raising his fist and striking him in the face.

Takashi continuously hit his face, the pain barely registering. Leo had no idea how long it had been but before he knew it Takashi was pulled off him by Hayate, leaving him all alone on the cold floor, blood streaming down his face.

"You're killing him" Hayate spoke in a rather annoyed voice, glancing at Leo, and Takashi did the same, but instead he glared, slowly standing up and walking to his brother.

"Hayate is right, we're hurting the smaller one" Isamu growled, ripping the two needles from his skin and slowly getting up, looking at the concerned face of his younger brother. They seemed to exchange a silent conversation for a moment, brother to brother. They didn't need words to understand each other.

Isamu assuring he was fine towards his younger brother, convincing him to stop hurting Leo because that wasn't the main goal here. And eventually Takashi nods, before leaving the room and Hayate closing the door.

Immediately Leo's attention snaps to his younger brother, who was now on the ground. Hayate had probably released the wheel when he came to get Takashi off of him, dropping Mikey to the ground in the process. Leo winces slightly, feeling blood drip down his face but he ignored it.

"Mikey?" He calls out, scrambling upwards but still not able to reach his younger brother. Mikey sobbed, face pressed into the cold and hard ground beneath him. "Mikey" Leo tried again and slowly Mikey lifted his face, meeting Leo's eyes with his own.

"I-I.. s'okay" Mikey rasped, tears leaking down his face. But Leo wasn't convinced at all, knew the amount of pain his little brother was in.

"Mikey can you stand?" Leo whispered, tears swelling up in his eyes. Mikey closes his eyes for a moment, taking a shuddering breath as he tries to move, stand up and move towards Leo but instead he lets out another sob, collapsing fully to the ground again.

".. H-hur..ts" Mikey tries to say and Leo nodded vigorously.

"I know buddy, it's okay" He tries to assure his little brother, tears now falling down his face as he didn't care about hiding his emotions anymore, and he looks down at the ground, and at the chain around his ankle. Mikey seemed to watch his gaze, a frown on his face for a second before swallowing.

"P-pull me" He offers and Leo's head snaps back up, before looking at the chain again. He swallows as well, barely succeeding as his throat was starting to close up. Then slowly he crouches down, reaching for the chain and carefully starting to pull, pulling Mikey towards him.

Mikey groaned in pain, biting his lips and shaking as he was pulled over the cold ground before he felt a comforting hand on top of his calf, two hands wrapping around and pulling him even further without digging the chain into his ankle before he felt two strong arms wrap around him.

It was only then that Mikey completely broke down. Loud sobs wracking through his system and burying his face in Leo's plastron. The latter allowed him, putting his chin on top of Mikey's head, squeezing his eyes shut. He wailed, not caring what anyone thought of him, or if anyone would ridicule him.

He knew that wasn't the case, and that it would never happen. And at the same time, he just didn't care. He could only care about the searing pain in his shoulders, and the ounce of safety his big brother provided him. He let it all out, sobbing loudly for minutes it seemed like, but he had no idea.

Slowly his sobs lessened, tears not coming anymore and completely exhausted.

"We have to set them" Leo whispered in Mikey's ear once he fell silent, slumping against Leo's hold. Mikey nodded numbly but didn't move. Leo swallowed, slowly removing his little brother from his embrace and turning him so he could see his bound hands. He refused to look at his shoulders, afraid to see the damage just yet.

But even from the corner of his eyes he could see the mangled joints poking at the flesh.

He carefully removed the chains around his brother's wrists, taking another deep breaths before reaching for Mikey's right shoulder. "Be brave for me" Leo whispers softly before pulling.

And the brothers were right, he would never forget the screams that tore from Mikey's throat as he hurt him by setting his shoulders.

Never.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo." The words came out like a foreign language, my voice raspy and shaky. My hands on the other hand, were steady as could be, and I slowly stroked the side of my baby brother's face.

"Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~" I continued, allowing my hand to leave the side of his face and dragging the now warm cloth through the cold water again. The bucket filled with enough water to make sure Mikey would stay healty. I had almost been tempted not to follow their order.

To refuse them once again, but in the end, I couldn't.

"Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?"

I wrung out the cloth, dabbing Mikey's burning forehead. I bit my lip, swallowing before carefully dragging the cloth over his red and swollen shoulder. A low whimper escaped Mikey's lips but he didn't move, didn't open his eyes despite the pain I was causing him and he didn't wake up.

I was glad he didn't, I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain and confusion he would surely feel. I sigh, putting the back of my hand against his forehead again, but warmth was still radiating from his skin and I wince slightly, dragging the cloth through the water again and putting it on his forehead again.

"Ano yama koete, Sato e itta." I didn't even know why I continued singing but it was more to comfort myself than him, at least, that's what I realised. We always sung this when the other was sick, or out cold because of an injury. When we were younger, dad used to sing it to comfort us from nightmares, or when we were scared.

And believe me, there were a lot of moments we were. Thunderstorms, worrying about one of my brothers getting sick, humans nearing our previous lairs, humans wandering near our current lair. The latter rarely happened though, this part of the sewer didn't serve any purpose anymore. And no worker was assigned to check it.

Later on, when we started going topside, we got injured much more, got more nightmares because of everything we saw, and we started singing it as well. It was comforting, both the language and the lullaby itself. But Mikey always seemed to respond to it the best, and that thought comforted me as well.

"Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?"

So I continued to sing it, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall down my chicks. Mikey whimpered again, scrunching his eyes up. I take a deep breath, running my fingers along the side of his face again and leaning in a bit more.

"Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue." I whispered the last sentence, hoping to calm him down. "You're okay, I'm here" I whispered in Japanese, continuously stroking the side of his face and eventually his expression softened, and he seemed to be able to continue sleeping without any evident nightmare.

Not like it mattered much, when he woke up it would be worse than any nightmare he could dream of.

TMNT

"Just leave us alone, he's still out cold, you can't do anything to him right now" I glared as Isamu entered the room. Isamu smirked, staying out of reach so I couldn't attack him.

"Theoretically I could" He shrugged and I felt my stomach turn at the implication. "But I would prefer him being awake, that's for sure."

"Just let us go, you got your revenge" I whisper, feeling my anger leave my body, replaced by sheer hopelessness.

"Sure, I will just release you guys right now, I will even bring you home" Isamu replied and I glared again at the sarcasm dripping from his voice. Unconsciously I reached for my little brother again, pulling him a little closer to my body. "We're not done yet Leonardo" He continued, suddenly walking over to me.

I hiss low in my throat, baring my teeth and for a second he seems taken back, until a smirk appears on his face.

"You're just a filthy animal" He laughs until he walks into my range. "Don't try anything, your brother will pay for it" He warned me before crouching down. I was so close to him, I could attack him right now. But I knew better. I knew that if I failed, when I failed, that Mikey would get hurt even more. And with the chain, I had no way of getting out.

Isamu took out something from his pocket, shoving it under Mikey's nose. It took a few seconds but suddenly Mikey jerked away from Isamu's hand, limbs spasming to get away and immediately followed by a loud whimper of pain at the movement of his shoulder.

Isamu looked indifferent as he stood up again, cautiously taking a few steps back until he was out of my reach again, but I didn't pay attention to him anymore.

"Otouto?" I whisper, looking down at his blue eyes, clouded with pain and confusion. He nodded slowly, frowning and looking at me with a questionable look. "Just stay calm Mikey, you injured your shoulders remember?" I explain calmly and he nods again after waiting for a few seconds.

"Hate to break this reunion up-" Isamu starts, sarcasm once again filling his voice before he threw something at us. I tense as the objects lands near me, and I look at it. A clock, a timer. "That's when we'll be back, make sure he's awake for it." He states, before turning around and locking the door again.

Mikey cranes his neck, trying to look at the device before looking at me with desperate eyes.

"W-What is it?" He whispers in a weak voice and I frown, reaching for the device before reluctantly showing it to him. The display with the timer, showing 3 hours, 58 minutes and 19 seconds.

Just a little under 4 hours until they'd come back to hurt Mikey again, or to make me hurt Mikey again. 4 hours until they'd continue their revenge.

TMNT

Mikey's hand was trembling in my hold, eyes focused on the clock that was standing besides him, slowly ticking and ticking. I looked down with sadness, I couldn't do anything to ease his fears, and I couldn't get him to look away. I couldn't at first, in the beginning, and I definitely wasn't going to succeed now.

He kept going back to look at the clock, slowly ticking backwards.

The fever had gotten a bit better, but his face had just flushed of any colour, and seemed as white as a sheet. As much as we could with our skin colour. His eyes were red from the crying and his hands never left mine. He needed the physical contact right now to calm himself down.

"I-I'm.. scared" He whispers suddenly, not taking his eyes of the clock. 3 minutes and 34 seconds to go.

"I know you are little bro" I whisper back, squeezing his hand in a comforting matter. I couldn't say much more, didn't know what else to say really. What could I say? Sorry for failing you? Sorry for failing to protect you? I was supposed to prevent him from being harmed, and yet here we were.

He takes a shuddering breath, reaching higher for my hand in a frantic matter as the numbers changed again, 2 minutes to go. I could feel his heart beating through his wrist and I felt my own shattering at the frantic movements.

1 minute.

And suddenly the door slammed open. Immediately I startle, scrambling upwards and Mikey does the exact same thing. My eyes widen at the approaching figures and I reach out for my little brother, pulling him closer and twisting my body to shield him from the two brothers, to avoid him getting hurt.

"Please not again" I plead before I could stop myself, staring at the approaching figures. But they don't stop, and I hiss again, scrambling to a crouching position. Before I could do anything however, my muscles suddenly seized. I let out a strangled cry before falling backwards.

It only lasted a second but the moment I blinked, opening my eyes again, Mikey was gone.

"NO!" I scream, bolting upwards and charging forwards. Another strangled scream was forced past my lips as the chain around my ankle jerked me backwards. Immediately the wound opened again and it started throbbing relentlessly. I hiss, reaching for my ankle with one hand and looking upwards.

I felt blood coat my hand but I didn't pay attention to it.

"Let him go" I hiss, glaring at the two brothers but ignoring the third figure walking in.

"Sure, whatever you say" Isamu shrugged but merely pulled Mikey's wrists together and cuffing them together. Mikey gritted his teeth as the pain radiating through his shoulders, swaying a little from both the fever and the pain. I growl, standing up and tugging the chain again with a furious expression on my face.

"Leo s-stop" Mikey almost snapped, looking at my ankle with a horrified expression. I glance down, seeing my whole ankle covered in blood as well as the chain itself. The sight was horrifying, and yet, I couldn't care less. I couldn't even feel the pain I would surely feel at other times.

None of the brothers however spoke as they tied Mikey's arms above his head. Mikey hissed in pain as his shoulders were pulled but refused to show weakness, even if he was already trembling on his feet.

Then, without hesitation, Takashi pulled out a knife from the sheath on his ankle, holding it in full sight of the both of us. I glare at him, gritting my teeth but I refuse to say anything, knowing it would accomplish nothing and only amuse Takashi even further. Like the sick bastard he is.

"Rules are kinda self-explanatory blue boy. You can stop us at any moment, stop us from hurting him" Takashi explained with a glint in his eyes, eyeing from me to Mikey.

"The catch; hurting your own brother to spare him more pain" Isamu added to his younger brother's sentence, pulling out a knife of his own.

"I won't" I whisper, desperate eyes on my little brother before they travel to Takashi, walking towards him. "Please… please don't do this" I continue but he doesn't listen, raising his arm and putting the blade against Mikey's exposed upper-arm. A cry forced past his lips as the knife cut into the soft tissue.

Blood gushed out of the wound, slowly dripping down his arm, where it eventually stuck. The wound wasn't deep, not enough to kill him, make him bleed out. But it hurt, and he wasn't done.

"Stop!" I scream, but they don't listen to me, Isamu raising the knife and cutting into Mikey's flesh again, targeting the other arm this time. Mikey screamed again, jerking away from the touch but he couldn't go anywhere. Takashi stepped forwards again, slashing Mikey around his collarbone with one swift movement.

Mikey cringed, stiffening a cry that was pushing against his throat, desperately trying to come out. But they didn't stop.

"If anything, you're going to kill him this way" Hayate suddenly interrupted and my eyes snapped towards the door, where Hayate suddenly entered. Slowly he walked into the room, gazing at my little brother. Blood seemed to cover all of his green skin, his legs, his arms and the area above his plastron, his face untouched.

"He's right" Isamu frowned, wiping off the knife with his shirt, not caring about getting blood on the cloth before looking up at Mikey again. It was difficult to see with all the blood coating his arms and legs, but he had a total of 11 cuts covering his arms, 4 covering his legs and 2 above his plastron.

And I had counted every one of them, saw every cut they made.

"You're not cracking him this way" Hayate continues, twirling the bat that was in his hand. "But I know something that might" Then, without announcing his intention, he threw the bat over to Takashi, who caught it without any problems, twirling it himself as well and grinning at Isamu.

"A little drastic this early" Isamu commented, but completely indifferent about the whole ideal.

"Who cares? We're handing them over to Shredder either way after he cracks. Better get to the big stuff now" Takashi commented, walking over to me instead, pointing the bat at me. "Any suggestions where I should start?"

"In hell" I hiss, spitting at him but the distance was too great to reach him.

"Breaking a femur is always painful I hear, but a little difficult with just a bat" Takashi continued, seemingly unfazed by my antics, twirling the bat again before pointing it at my knee. "That part however.. not so much, wouldn't you agree Hayate?"

The man frowns, glaring at Takashi and raising his chin, and focusing his gaze on me. "That was that purple banded brother of yours" He explained, gesturing to his own knee. My eyes widen slightly at the implication, before they snapped over to Mikey. He was still trembling but his fearful eyes were now on me.

"How about a trade?" Takashi proposed. "You can break his hand, without a bat that is, or you can watch me test out with how many hits I can break both his knees" I glared again, shaking on the spot from both anger and fear. We had never broken our knees, because we wore kneecaps. But Don had warned us about the dangers.

In most cases the bones would shift, and surgery was needed, a surgery even Don couldn't perform.

Takashi grinned at my silence, twirling the bat once more and walking to Mikey, pointing the bat at the knee and brushing against it before swinging back and swinging-

"STOP!" Mikey cried hoarsely, causing Takashi to change mid-swing, striking Mikey's upper-leg. Mikey cried out in pain but the layer of thick muscle protected his bone. I never heard the snap of the bone, but I already knew that the bat wouldn't be able to break the femur.

Even if it didn't break the bone, it had to hurt.

"Oniisan.." Mikey whispered softly, staring at me with desperation in his eyes. "Yatte kudasai" Do it. Please do it. Hurt me. Don't let them hurt me.

"Mikey…" I whisper but he shakes his head, he wanted me to do this… but could I?

"Extend his chain" Takashi said, waving at Hayate but not looking at him. I could hear chains rattling behind me and I looked back, seeing that the chain had extended. I tensed, taking a cautious step forwards before rushing over to Mikey.

"L-Leo" He gasped, jerking in his bonds to reach for me. I immediately wrap my arms around him, as much as I could, and he placed his head against my shoulder. Sobs wracked through his body and he choked slightly as he tried to stop himself. "Please do it, I can't take this anymore… "

"Otouto" I whisper, releasing him from the hug and looking at him, baby blue eyes meeting my blue ones. Sea blue Mikey had once described them, but too serious most of the times. He told me, taught me, that they could hold joy instead. Not all the time, but at moments I could let my guard down. At home, when we watched a movie together for example.

But right now, I could detect no joy in his eyes.

It was like an empty, but desperate, void staring back at me.

"A knee hurts worse than a hand right?" Mikey tries to joke in a weak and raspy but I frown, shaking my head and wiping away a tear that ran down his face.

"I can't" I deny.

"Whatever you decide, do it quick" Isamu interrupted and I stare at Mikey's eyes again before slowly moving my hands to his right one. "His dominant hand" Isamu added sharply and my eyes widen, turning around to face both Isamu and Takashi.

"Hurry up blue boy, ten seconds before I do break his knee"

My eyes traveled back to Mikey again, who only stared back at me with desperation in his eyes. Scrap that. Trust, trust in me to relieve him from the pain that would come otherwise. Trust me to inflict him pain, pain that would be pain than the other alternative but pain nonetheless.

I reach upwards again, wrapping my hand around his left hand, his dominant hand. Mikey nods, still scared but complete faith in me, before I twist my hand. The scream followed the crack, the sound of his wrist breaking but it ended as soon as it started.

"Mikey?!" I hastily call out and he looks up at me, tears leaking from his eyes. A weird sense of gratitude in them.

"Now his fingers" Takashi orders and I whip my head around.

"That wasn't the deal!" I cry out but Takashi shrugs.

"The deal was his hand blue boy, you already took the easy way out by breaking his wrist instead." Isamu cut in. "Don't be fooled, we know getting a clean break in your wrist is easier than in your hand, so you should be grateful that we let it pass. Now. break. his. fingers"

I swallow, turning back to Mikey. "And how do I know you're gonna keep your end of the deal after this?" I ask in a timid voice and Takashi snickers.

"You never really know, but what fun would it be if we did hurt him afterwards? What bargain could we offer you if you'd know we didn't stop hurting him." I could feel my stomach churn painfully at the implication. Of course they'd honour our agreement, of course they would leave Mikey alone.

If they didn't, I would know that me hurting Mikey would not stop them from hurting Mikey.

I wouldn't hurt Mikey if I knew I'd accomplish nothing.

"I-It's okay Leo, j-just get it o-over with" Mikey stammered, swallowing painfully. I did the same thing, reaching for his mangled wrist and taking hold of one of his fingers. the most outer one. The pinky, or the ring finger, we never really bothered giving them names, figuring human names didn't apply to them.

The bone gave in too easily, and I cringed at the cracking sound, and the cry of pain Mikey made. Fresh tears rolled down his face but he looks up again, nodding, giving me permission to continue.

"Honto ni gomen ne" I whisper but he shakes his head.

"Don't be" He answers.

"Hurry it" Isamu snapped and I take a shuddering breath before I reach for his second finger.

Then it all happened way too quick for me to process it. Before I even moved my hand, before I snapped his finger, the door suddenly burst open, the shouts of both Don and Raph coming too late before Mikey cried out in pain as his second finger gave in as well.

"Leo!" Don shouts and I whirl around, fearful eyes meeting mine. He keeps them on mine for a millisecond, before jumping at Isamu. I immediately sweep my leg under Takashi, sending him crashing down at the ground but he quickly recovers. Not fast enough, because before he can attack me, I wrap the chain that was around my ankle around his neck.

He chokes on a breath, hands flying towards his throat and trying to get the chain off. He only tried for a second before his hands flew to his belt, and before I could react I felt the knife slide through my arm. I cry out, releasing my arm and thus releasing the chain at the same time.

Takashi gasps, stumbling backwards and out of my reach. I glare, tensing before Takashi ran towards me again, trying to hit me. I block his attack, reaching for his wrist, but he quickly evaded. He charges again, trying to stab me again but I sidestep, bringing my hand down on his wrist.

The wrist snaps, like Mikey's wrist had snapped and Takashi cries out before dropping the knife. I jump down, grasping the knife and bringing it up to defend myself. His leg strikes out and without doing anything, the blade of the knife disappears into his leg.

"GAAHH" He cries out, falling down and I reach forwards, pinching the muscles between his neck and he falls flat on his back, not moving. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding, looking up. Don and Raph were both handling Hayate and Isamu, so I turned around instead, rushing over to Mikey again.

"L-Leo" He cries, shaking on the spot and I immediately wrap my arms around him, shushing him. He wails against me, for the second time since he was tied up.

"Let's cut you down" I whisper, stroking the back of his head before releasing him from the hug. I bring up the knife to cut his ropes but before I can do so, something barreled into me, sending me crashing to the ground. I try to strike out, hitting whoever attacked me but he pinned me down, grasping the knife and throwing it far away.

"Get the fuck away from him" Someone growls above me and my eyes widen at the sound of Raph's voice.

"Raph?!" I cry out, blinking up at my immediate younger brother. "What are you doing? I was cutting him loose!" I defend myself, eyes traveling to Mikey again, who was now carefully being freed by Don. Mikey slumped against Don, collapsing fully and Don could just barely keep standing with Mikey in his arms.

"Hurting 'im is more like it you asshole" Raph growls, tightening his hold on my wrists. I whimper at the pressure.

"I would ne-" I stop myself, eyes widening and looking at Mikey again. Who was now on the ground with Don next to him, Mikey leaning fully against Don's plastron and the latter examining his mangled wrist and fingers. I would never hurt him…

But I did.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hang on little bro" Raph whispered, gritting his teeth. "Don, step on it!" He growled, directing his gaze towards his immediate younger brother.

"I'm going as fast as I can Raph!" Don snapped back. At any given moment I would've laughed, Don had always been one to snap very quickly in stressful situations, and granted it was quite funny to see sometimes. With the keyword being sometimes. Now I couldn't even crack a smile.

Pain was slowly registering, pulsing roughly through my ankle. But I could only train my eyes on the small figure that was sitting on the ground, leaning heavily against Raph's side. Mikey's eyes were almost entirely closed, just barely open but not registering anything. He wasn't moving either, but I wasn't too worried about that.

What did worry me was his left arm, his shoulders, the cuts on his body.

Me hurting him.

I suck in a breath, wrapping my arms a little tighter around my body. I hurt him, I had actually hurt my youngest brother. Dad had always told me how I used to protect them when we were younger, and as long as I can remember, I had taken on the role of the eldest, had taken it upon myself to protect them.

I'm sorry dad, but I broke that promise.

"H-How long were we gone?" I eventually ask and Raph looks at me with a sceptic look, even Don glanced at me from the mirror as he continued to race through the city. Apparently we were quite far.

"Just 4 days" Raph almost snapped, but stayed calm for the sake of Mikey. I wince again, understanding the jab in his voice. In just 4 days they had manipulated me enough to hurt Mikey. I look down in shame, not arguing with Raph at all. I had hurt him, I didn't deserve to defend myself.

Almost immediately after the statement Mikey suddenly sucked in a breath, whimpering in pain. He turned his head towards Raph, burying his face and hiding it from the rest of us. Raph tightened his hold on Mikey, glaring at me before looking down.

"How long?" Raph asked Don, simultaneously shushing Mikey.

"Almost" Don responded, glancing around quickly. Mikey whimpered again, and Raph carefully rubbed his arm to avoid jostling the limb too much. His non injured arm was leaning against Raph, so the injured limb wouldn't be crushed between the two bodies.

My eyes stay focused on his hand, two fingers crooked and out of place. The wrist swollen and laying limply in Raph's hand, who held it carefully to avoid hurting it more while the shellraiser continued to drive. I didn't even look up when we suddenly drove downwards, signalling we entered the sewers.

And before I knew it, Don had stopped the car.

"Dad! The medbay!" He screamed, running to Mikey and Raph without even sparing me a glance. He carefully helped Raph and Mikey up, Raph still holding Mikey's wrist carefully as Don wrapped his arm around Mikey, both helping him out of the shellraiser, which was parked just in front of the entrance to the lair.

I stayed put, too numb to even consider moving.

"Leonardo?" Someone suddenly asks and I look up, wide eyed.

"Dad?" I splutter as Dad swiftly enters the back of the shellraiser, eyes roaming over my body until they land on my ankle. "W-What are you doing? Mikey needs you"

"Your brothers said you were here still, they did not say why" He explains but doesn't wait as he leans forwards, wrapping his arms around me and picking me up.

"Dad!" I cry out and he actually chuckles slightly.

"You would have followed your brothers if you had the ability to walk" He backfires and I sigh, nodding numbly.

"I'm fine dad, Mikey needs you more" I protest but dad looks at me with a stern look while stepping out of the shellraiser.

"Michelangelo has your brothers looking after them" He spoke but a shake my head.

"Please bring me to the medbay then, I need to see him" I plead and he nods, turning towards the medbay. To be honest, with the way my ankle was looking right now, he probably would've headed to the medbay either way. It looked pretty bad, and dad was obviously worried.

I sigh, leaning my head against dad's shoulder before he entered the room. Immediately I could hear the pained whimpers of Mikey resonating through the room and I look up, trying to look at him. Dad gently puts me down on the second bed but I can only look at the other bed.

Raph was sitting next to Mikey still, and the latter was heavily leaning against his older brother, not enough strength to keep himself up.

"Dad I need your help" Don suddenly spoke up and dad looks at me with a pained face, but I nod grimly, gesturing to Mikey as a way of telling him it was okay. Mikey was more important right now, he got injured worse than me. Everything that was hurting right now was either a result of them trying to get Mikey away from me to hurt him even worse.

Or my own fault for trying to get to Mikey.

Dad eventually, reluctantly, complied and he walked over to the bed where Mikey was sitting. I never took my eyes off Mikey as dad helped Don stitch Mikey up, set his wrist, splint his fingers and rehydrate him by giving him numerous IV's and painkillers.

"That is everything my son, you did well" Dad spoke up, rubbing Mikey's shoulder comfortably as he was still numbly laying against Raph's side. Mikey blinked a few times, struggling faintly but both dad and Raph understood the gesture, and dad carefully took over the burden of holding the youngest of the family.

Dad's eyes followed Raph's movements as he walked over to the door.

"Raphael, where are you going?" He asked rather sharply and Raph turned around, a glare directed towards me.

"I'm going to wash off, Mikey is going to be alright you said" Raph said, gesturing to his body that was littered with Mikey's blood.

"He is, but are you not concerned about your older brother?" Dad spoke and I swallowed painfully, knowing that this would be enough to set off Raph, to make him start blaming me again, or at least, blame me openly again.

"He can lick his own wounds for all I care"

"Raphael!" Dad suddenly snapped, both irritated and horrified at the same time, eyes wide as he looks at Raph with disbelief before looking at me with a sense of pity.

"He hurt Mikey sensei! He broke his fingers, we saw it!" Raph snapped, pointing at Mikey's splinted fingers with almost guilt in his eyes, like he were the one to hurt our littlest brother.

"Is this true?" He asks, much slower and almost no judgement in his voice. He knew, suspected, that something more was going on. Little did he know that this was exactly what happened.

"I-I.." I stammer, looking at Raph and cringing slightly. How could I even begin to defend myself? I did hurt him.

"Don't try to defend yourself Leo" Raph snapped at me.

"S'not his fault"

"You probably broke his wrist as well" I reel back suddenly, pain in my ankle completely forgotten. Don was so wrong and so right at the same time. But one thing was sure, he was right about me breaking Mikey's wrist. I did that, I intentionally hurt him. Not even accidentally in a sparring session.

I went up to him, reached for his wrist, and broke it like it was a twig.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him! Raph roared. "We promised that we would protect them!" Them. Donnie and Mikey, our two little brothers. And we did, we had promised each other that we would look after them, fulfil our duty as big bros and make sure we took the hits, we took the cuts and all the pain so they wouldn't have to.

Or at least, we always tried to. Mikey always had the same idea about us.

"Leonardo, explain yourself" Dad suddenly said, a sharp undertone in his voice and I knew what it meant. Judgement was seeping through his voice, he believed Raph and Don, he believed I had hurt Mikey. Good.

"S't not his fault!" Mikey snapped suddenly, voice still weak and struggling slightly in dad's hold.

"Michelangelo, please calm yourself" Dad spoke, concerned eyes darting towards his youngest son.

"No.. you need to stop fighting" He rasped, thrashing a bit more before slumping against dad again. "It's not his fault" He whispered looking up at dad.

"What do you mean my son?"

"They.. they forced him to" Mikey stammers, wincing in pain for a second.

"He could've not done it, refuse to hurt ya!" Raph snapped, taking a step forwards but softening as Mikey's weak gaze directed itself to Raph.

"He did.. at first. But they hurt me and I asked him to hurt me" Mikey whispers, closing his eyes for a moment. It was clear he was tired, and in pain. "If he hadn't broken my fingers.. they … they would've broken my knee"

Silence fell upon the room and I could feel Don's worried eyes turning towards me but I refused to look at him as well. I couldn't look at him, didn't deserve his pity. I still hurt Mikey.

"Is this true Leonardo?" Dad spoke softly, breaking the silence. I nod numbly, tears welling up my eyes.

"I didn't know what to do" I spoke before I even registered it myself, answered without really processing the question dad had asked me. Before dad could do something however, I felt two strong arms wrap around me, crushing me to Don's plastron. I stiffen as Don directs my own body into his.

My plastron against his.

"I'm so sorry Leo" He whispers in my ear, bringing me a bit closer. I just stand there, numb to the world around me, numb to his words.

TMNT

"Almost done" Don whispers, tongue slightly sticking out as he pulled the last stitch through Leo's flesh, cutting it and putting his stuff away. He took a step back, looking at Leo like he was admiring his masterpiece before smiling sadly.

"Thanks Don" Leo mutters, carefully reaching for his face and touching the stitches. He hisses slightly, lowering his hand before Don can scold him.

"I'm sorry" Don says after a while, sitting down on his chair and looking at the ground. Leo frowns at Don's confession, slowly and carefully standing up. He deliberately didn't put any weight on his now stitched and bandaged ankle, but despite being careful, he can feel pain shoot through his ankle again.

He hisses and quickly sits down, before worrying Don again.

"You're sorry? For what?" Leo asks softly and Don looks up with a hesitant gaze.

"For jumping to such a conclusion, for not letting you explain yourself" He whispers and realisation immediately dawns on Leo. He was feeling guilty about attacking him, Don was feeling guilty about ignoring him and letting him 'lick his own wounds', as Raph had put it before Mikey intervened.

"Don't be sorry for that Don. I get why you did it. I would've done the same" Leo retorts and Don lets out a dry chuckle.

"Then stop blaming yourself Leo, I can see the guilt in your eyes" Don says and Leo reels back slightly, taken back by Don's brutal honesty, and the fact that he was so easy to read. Was he surprised? Not really no, but he had hoped to keep it from his brothers. Of course, he couldn't get it past his brothers.

Don sighs at Leo's silence, standing up and sitting down next to him, wrapping an arm around his form.

"What happened?" He asks softly and Leo sighs, placing his head on Don's shoulder and closing his eyes for a moment. Everything seemed to flash past him, every memory, every thought these last 4 days. Mikey's screams of agony, his body quivering because of the pain, his cries.

It all came rushing to him, he couldn't really relive that again right?

"They were going to break his knee with a bat" Leo whispers after a while. "They told me I could stop it if I broke Mikey's hand but… I couldn't do it.. and then Mikey screamed for them to stop and begged me to… " Leo swallows thickly, taking a shuddering breath.

"And you did" Don whispers and Leo nods against his shoulder. "Leo.. I know you may not feel like it, and maybe it's a bit hypocritical for me to say it after blowing up on you, but you spared him the pain of breaking a knee-"

"But if I had just waited a little longer-"

"They would've grown impatient Leo, they would've broken his knee, that's how they work" Don cuts in again and Leo slumps against Don's side, tears filling his eyes before they start to fall down his cheeks.

He knew Don was right, they would've grown impatient. There was a considerate amount of time between him breaking Mikey's hand and him breaking his fingers. There was no way he could've stalled them long enough. Takashi was already ready to smash Mikey's knee after a few seconds.

"Then why doesn't it feel like I did the right thing?" He croaks, rubbing at his eyes to remove the tears, but they just kept coming.

"Because they are sick bastards who forced you to hurt Mikey, they made you watch while they tortured him. It's normal to feel upset, but please don't blame yourself" Don whispers, rubbing Leo's arm in a comforting matter. Leo sighs, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I'm tired" He eventually breaths out, not a complete lie either. He was exhausted, albeit more emotional than physical. But still, he hadn't slept well, or at all, these past few days. Constant worry over his little brother, and what would happen, prevented him from having a blissful sleep.

Donnie carefully slides off the bed, looking at Leo. "Sure" He says, helping Leo off the bed as well. Leo hisses in pain slightly as his ankle was jostled but Don had a firm grip on him, not letting him fall or stumble. "I will give you some painkillers before you go to sleep" Don opts and Leo almost grins.

Of course he knew his ankle was hurting, of course he knew his face was still throbbing. Getting stitches in your face certainly didn't help, but Leo didn't regret any of it. His bruised and bleeding face was a result of hurting one of the brothers, his injuries were Hayate releasing Mikey.

It was an opportunity for him to comfort his little brother.

But he knew his face looked like a mess right now, and that it obviously worried his younger brothers, even when they were still mad at him.

"The pit?" Leo frowns as Don helped him into the living room, gazing at the mattresses that were filling up the pit.

"What do you think?" Don shoots back with a smirk on his face and Leo shakes his head. Of course Raph, at least Leo suspected it was Raph, had dragged mattresses into the pit. It was a tradition almost, they would sleep in the pit if something bad happened. They slept in the pit after Shredder first attacked them.

They did when Raph was attacked by a human in the sewers years ago, they did when both Mikey and Leo were extremely ill but not contagious. they also did back at the farmhouse, and after they just got back in the lair. They would cuddle together, afraid to let eachother go even when they were asleep.

It was comforting and made them all feel safe.

Don helped Leo into the pit, laying him down next to Mikey and Raph.

"Hey" Mikey whispers, eyes slightly open still but on the verge of just passing out from exhaustion.

"I will get you both something" Don says after positioning Leo in a way that wouldn't hurt Mikey too much. The youngest wasn't critically injured, it definitely could've been worse, but shoulder injuries were especially difficult and painful during sleep. Not the mention the pain he was already in.

To make things worse, Mikey was always moving around, even in his sleep. So they had to make sure he wouldn't roll on his shoulder during the night, as it would only make the injury worse. That's why Raph was currently next to him, creating a barrier so that he wouldn't be able to roll over.

Two pillows were propped on top of Mikey's plastron for his arms to rest on, both arms in a sling to immobilise his shoulder.

"I'm sorry little brother" Leo whispers as he lays down as well, being able to move a whole lot more than Mikey right now, with only an injured ankle and face. Mikey sighs softly, giving Leo a weak smile.

Eventually Donnie came back to give Leo some pills for the pain, and injected Mikey with the painkillers before he too laid down in the pit. Both Don and Raph wrapped around Leo and Mikey like a protective barrier. Raph smiled sadly as slowly Mikey's breath evened out and his eyes shut.

His eyes met with Leo's for a few moments, and the guilty expression on his face was enough for Leo to understand his immediate younger brother.

Sorry for blaming you.

Too tired to verbally respond Leo just nods, smiling before shutting his eyes as well. Staying close to his littlest brother.

His breathing assuring that Mikey was still alive, and he didn't completely fail him.


	6. Chapter 6

"You awake?" Raph whispers softly, and I blink my eyes open, gazing at Raph's face. I could just barely see him while laying down, but I felt too tired to get up to get a better look at him. It wasn't like either of us needed it to communicate.

"Couldn't sleep" I whisper softly, and I could hear Raph sigh softly. He was being quiet, even though neither Don nor Mikey would wake up. Mikey was pretty heavily sedated, and Don had crashed after worrying about us for 4 days. No chance of them waking up.

"I'm sorry" Raph whispers, and I would've reeled back if I wasn't currently laying down, or too physically exhausted.

"Why are you sorry Raph?" I ask softly, shifting just slightly.

"For not believing ya, for attacking ya when ya just wanted to help Mikey" I close my eyes for a moment, before opening them again. The only thing I could really see was Mikey's form. Even if his skin was covered with bandages and bruises, and his arms were in slings, he looked peaceful.

I heave myself up just slightly, glancing at him.

"Raph, I don't blame you.. you saw me hurting him. I don't blame you for jumping to that conclusion" I retort, and I can see Raph scrunch up his nose slightly. He was frowning still, clearly beating himself up for the fact that he attacked me, that he and Don didn't believe me when they saw me.

But could I blame them? I didn't, because to be completely fair, I would've done the same thing. I would've jumped to the same conclusion, and done the same thing, get that particular brother away from the other. Because it was my duty, our duty, to protect the younger siblings.

"Still, ya've been through hell and I attacked ya instead of comforting ya"

"Aw don't go soft on me Raph" I rasp, and Raph rolls his eyes at that. He shifted as well, reaching out with his hand across Mikey's figure. "We should get abducted more" I chuckle lightheartedly, but Raph just scowls.

"Don't ya dare" Raph growls lowly, and I smile gently.

I could read him like an open book though. I could see he was worried out of his mind, even if he tried so hard to hide it. I could see he was exhausted, but was too worried to allow himself to sleep peacefully. And I could see he was so glad that we were back, but was conflicted whether to openly show it.

I carefully reach out, wrapping my hand around his.

"Yea I shouldn't" I whisper, eyes dropping slightly.

"Darn right" He snorted, but his voice was soft, comforting. "Get some sleep fearless" He continued, and instead of retorting, I nod, squeezing his hand for good measure before closing my eyes again.

TMNT

"Mikey!" Don screeches almost as Mikey walks into the kitchen. "You can't walk yet" He continues, and Mikey rolls his eyes, but it was clear that he was still tired. His eyes weren't completely focused, and he wasn't particularly steady on his own feet.

"My legs aren't injured" He mumbles, but allows Raph to direct him to one of the chairs. He had to help his youngest brother getting on the chair, as both arms were still in his sling.

"I don't care Mikey, and you still have stitches in your legs" Don warns, sighing and casting his head down. "I'm just looking out for you little bro, okay?" He tells softly, and Mikey nods.

"I know D, but I can take care of myself" Mikey flashed a smile, glancing at me. "You okay?" He asks, the same worry in his eyes that he had displayed back .. there. I frown slightly, arms clenching as I still had my arms crossed.

"I'm fine Mikey, they didn't target me" I mutter softly, the tone much more angry that I had intended. A look of betrayal crosses Mikey's face, but he shakes his head.

"Your face is black and blue, and you're wearing a brace around your ankle Leo, now try again" He challenges, determination on his face. Something we didn't see often, but wasn't unknown for Mikey. A determination that was so hard to break.

I sigh, resisting the urge to touch my own face, knowing it would only agitate my injuries.

"Holy fuck, ya can cut through the tension with a butter knife" Raph blurts out, and I glance at Raph with an almost surprised expression. Didn't think he would be the one to comment on it.

"Raph is right guys, what is going on with you two?" Don continues, glancing at me with a worried gaze. Raph was already fussing over Mikey, so Don had turned his attention towards me. I press my lips in a firm line, staring at the ground instead. I could hear Don sigh after a long silence.

His steps were barely audible but I could still hear him nearing me, he wasn't trying to be completely silent.

"Leo" Don whispers, putting a hand on my shoulder. I glance up, reluctantly looking at him. Don slowly lifts his free hand, brushing away a tear that had trickled down my cheek. I reeled back slightly, when had I started crying?

"I keep seeing it Don, I keep hearing him scream" I whimper, pulling my gaze towards Mikey and Raph. The former was looking at me with tears in his eyes as well. No doubt that he knew what I was referring to. The brothers hurting Mikey in front of me.

"Leo" Mikey whispers softly, but made no move to get to me because Raph had a firm arm around him. Mikey gnawed at his lip, unsure what to say probably. "Leo, it wasn't your fault" He eventually murmurs, and I shake my head softly.

"But it still feels like it" I whisper, surprising myself. Did I really just say that? I was supposed to be the big brother, the leader, not the one to spill all my insecurities.

"But it wasn't your fault niichan, you know this" Mikey insists again, frowning slightly. "Don't make me throw anything at you, because the only thing I can reach is a plate right now" I snort, despite the situation. I mean, Mikey truly would throw something at me, he had done it before.

"Your arms are both in a sling dufus" Raph retorts, and Mikey grins just ever so slightly.

"I have my ways" He says innocently, turning to me. "But seriously Leo.. I don't blame you, nobody does, so stop blaming yourself"

TMNT

"This is so humiliating" I mutter, opening my mouth so Don could put an Ibuprofen in my mouth.

"Told ya you were a little baby" Raph snickered, and I glare at him as Don holds a glass of water in front of my face. He smirks, but I ignore him, turning to the glass and taking a sip to wash down the medicine.

"How long till I can get these off?" I ask, wincing slightly as I swallowed the pill down my throat. I never liked medicine, they made me feel drowsy, and tired. Yet, at the same time they did help with the pain, which was an effect I welcomed without complaint right now. Don sighs, putting the glass away.

"Mostly a few days, but with the strain you put on them… I would prefer if you wore them a bit longer" Don told me, and I nod numbly, knowing what he was referring to. Sure Leo had set my shoulders after it had happened, but they hadn't cared about that, forcing my arms above my head when they strung me up.

So it made sense that it would take longer to heal. Didn't mean I liked it one bit, I couldn't do anything myself with two useless arms, and Don not wanting me to walk yet with the numerous stitches in my leg.

"How about we watch a movie?" Raph suggests, nudging me carefully. I bit down the slight whimper, pain flaring up in my shoulder as he touched them. But Raph didn't seem to notice the pain, which was good. He would only worry more, and go on another guilt trip. I flash a grin, nodding.

"Yes!" I cheer, directing my head towards the direction of the dojo. "Can we wait for Leo and dad though?"

"I'll get them" Don says with a slight smile. I grin up at my immediate older brother, glancing at Raph as Don walks away to get the rest of the family.

"Ya really okay?" Raph asks softly, almost as if he was unsure whether to ask it at all. I frown slightly, biting my lip.

"I wanna say yes but…" I glance up at him, staring back at bright, worried, green eyes. "But I know I'm not. The sedatives helped with the nightmares but they didn't completely go away.. and I keep remembering the pain.. I'm sorry" I mumble, but Raph shakes his head firmly.

"Don't ya ever apologise, otouto" He grumbles, pulling me closer to his side with a gentle grip. I smile slightly, leaning into his chest willingly. "Yer gonna be alright, both you and Leo" He whispers, and I nod.

"I know Raphie" I say, and Raph grumbles softly at the name, but doesn't protest. It took Don a few minutes, but eventually I could hear him coming back, followed by dad's almost silent footsteps, and Leo following them. I glance back, eyes travelling to Leo's leg. A leg that was still in a brace.

I wince slightly, because he had wrecked his own ankle himself when he tried to get to me. The bruising and still swollen face.. that wasn't his doing, and yet, it was. It was his refusal to hurt me that made him look like this right now.

"What are we watching?" Don asks, but I could only look at Leo as he clumsily steps into the pit.

"Disney for sure" I grin lightheartedly. Raph grumbles next to me, but I knew he was just joking right now. "Leo" I draw out, but Leo understood nevertheless. There was a slight hinge of hesitation, but he walked over to me nevertheless. He carefully sat down next to me, careful for my arms.

But he wrapped his arms around me, and I lean into him, placing my head on his plastron.

"I love you big bro" I mumble, and Leo smiled, tugging my head down again.

"Love you too otouto"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of my story! Hope y'all enjoyed it, cause I certainly enjoyed writing it! Even the last chapter^^
> 
> See ya!


End file.
